Busquen y hallarán
by Alphabetta
Summary: Hay una Piedra del Corazón por cada uno de nosotros esperando a ser encontrada en la Panicie de Senzu de Iwagakure. Dicen que todo aquel que la encuentre se volverá más fuerte. Obito y Deidara querían más poder y en lugar de eso se encontraron el uno al otro.


**Para la Tobidei Week 2019**

**Día 7: AU donde la tercera guerra ninja nunca ocurrió**

* * *

—Konoha —murmura despacio al examinar al desconocido tirado en el suelo.

El chico moreno, de más o menos su edad con el que casi se choca mientras ambos corrían por aquel bosque en dirección contraria, lleva el símbolo de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas en su bandana.

—¡H-holi! —Balbucea mientras agita la mano en un gesto nervioso.

Deidara baja el kunai del que cuelga una etiqueta explosiva. No. Este crío no puede ser una amenaza.

—¡Este es un lugar exclusivo para la gente de Iwagakure! ¡No deberías estar aquí, hm!

El chico mueve despacio las gafas protectoras de su rostro arriba de su frente, mirándolo con desapruebo. Se pone en pie y se sacude el polvo de la ropa.

—No seas egoísta. Yo también quiero encontrar mi Piedra del Corazón. Mi compañero de equipo entró aquí y la encontró. ¡Yo no voy a ser menos que él! —su estómago ruge y el genin de Konoha cae al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos—. ¿Tienes algo de comer en esa mochila de ahí?

Deidara sostiene su mirada suplicante, no le da pena ninguna.

—Sí las tengo, pero son para mí, no para alguien lo suficientemente bobo como para meterse en la Planicie de Senzu sin provisiones.

Reanuda el camino sin más miramientos. Cada segundo que pierde es un segundo que podría estar empleando en buscar su Piedra del Corazón. El chico se agarra a la parte trasera de su camiseta y lo obliga a detenerse.

—¡Ten piedad! ¡Esta mañana me desayuné mi última bolsa de papas!

Tal vez porque es demasiado patético verlo suplicar al borde del llanto, Deidara se ablanda por fin, le hace una seña con el dedo y lo lleva a un arbusto en apariencia vacío. Metió el brazo adentro en un hueco entre las hojas hasta que dio con lo que quería. Su mano se cierra alrededor de la baya y da un tirón.

—¿No te enseñaron supervivencia en la academia de tu villa, hm? Aquí tienes, come todas las que quieras —le ofrece el fruto alargado de color azul oscuro, pero el chico no se lo toma.

—¡Hey! Sí que me enseñaron, pero también nos enseñaron que no es buena idea comer frutos de arbustos desconocidos. ¡Esta planta no crece en el País del Fuego, podría ser venenosa!

—No lo es. Se llaman bayas de miel. ¿No has probado aún las tartas de bayas de miel de Iwa? Se hacen con esto.

El chico entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me estás engañando para deshacerte de mí? ¿O para que me de un ataque de diarrea o a saber cual es el efecto maligno de esas cosas?

Usando su pulgar, Deidara se deshace de la fina capa de polvo que cubre el fruto antes de morderlo. A esas alturas del año están algo pasados. El matiz ácido que tanto le gusta a penas apreciable entre ese dulzor empalagoso, pero aún disfrutable. Tras tragar, le ofrece el resto del fruto al chico extranjero, que lo toma no sin titubear.

—Ahora que lo pienso voy a guardarme unos cuantos, hm. Nunca está de más tener provisiones extra.

Deidara se quita la mochila, abre uno de los bolsillos laterales y vuelve a meter el brazo entre las ramas, buscando frutos. Mientras, el genin de Konoha se arrodilla a su lado tras comerse la media baya que le dio.

—Mmm... ¡No sé si es por el hambre, pero esto está muy bueno!

Lo imita buscando más bayas por entre la maleza, las cuales se come sin limpiar. Deidara queda satisfecho con un pequeño puñado, sabiendo que tardan poco en estropearse y más estando tan maduras.

—Llevate más para luego, si es que dejas alguna a este paso —dice mientras lo mira darse un atracón—. ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió que era una buena idea meterte aquí sin provisiones?

—Sí me traje pero —el chico hizo una pausa para masticar y tragar—... Los nervios me abren el apetito, así que me lo comí todo el primer día.

Deidara se pone en pie otra vez, listo para seguir su camino. Ha sido afortunado de encontrárselo y pillarlo de buen humor, de lo contrario se hubiera muerto de hambre por ahí.

—Suerte en tu búsqueda. Permanece con vida, hm.

No se ha alejado ni dos pasos cuando oye su voz de nuevo.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Llevame contigo!

Se le escapa un gruñido de desapruebo.

—Ni de broma. Tienes pinta de ser un paquete.

El chico se pone en pie.

—¡No te causaré molestias! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Además no soy un paquete! ¡Soy un Uchiha y aunque el chakra no funciona en este lugar, puedo usar mi sharingan aún!

—Uchiha... —repite.

Deidara ha oído hablar de ese clan. Por cosas del pasado, a Onoki no le caen particularmente bien.

—Entonces no me necesitas —dice irguiéndose, bien digno—. Y yo no necesito que nadie con rasgos de linaje que le vinieron de serie me solucione la vida. Qué poco artístico, hm.

—¿Eh? —El Uchiha parpadea y Deidara sigue su camino, harto de perder el tiempo—. Dices cosas extrañas.

—Vale, adiós.

Se habrá pensado que iba a besarle los pies solo por su ojo. Los clanes antiguos en Iwa no se lo tienen tan creído. Ya estaba viendo como tener sharingan no había hecho que mágicamente encontrase su Piedra del Corazón.

—¿Puedo seguirte de lejitos aunque no vayamos juntos? ¡No sabes lo que es estar aquí solo!

—No. Vete por tu cuenta.

El chico se queja con un falso lloriqueo.

—Eres un antipático. ¡Que lo sepas! —dice, Deidara lo ignora a posta para ver si se va pero no lo hace y tras un trecho en silencio, vuelve a hablar—. ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas! ¡Porfa!

Un susurro de hojas lo hace detenerse. Deidara mueve su mano cerca del compartimento donde guarda los kunais explosivos y examina los alrededores, buscando de nuevo el leve crujido anterior.

—¿Te he convencido? —dice el chico.

—Silencio —le ordena Deidara.

Al verlo tenso, él se pone también alerta y activa el sharingan. Un instante después, lo agarra del brazo señalando la dirección del sendero por la que vino.

—¡Ahí!

Un jabalí gigante, furioso y desbocado corre hacia ellos. Deidara se preocupa un poco, le gustaría ver si puede con él pero no es tan tonto como para jugársela careciendo del el elemento sorpresa. Ambos se van huyendo en dirección contraria. El suelo tiembla con cada paso que la bestia da. Sin poder usar su chakra, no puede concentrarlo en las piernas para correr más deprisa, pero Deidara confía en su resistencia y en poder darle esquinazo. No sucede pero tampoco los atrapa. El enorme jabalí se detiene al límite de la zona boscosa.

—Uh —el chico está jadeando, Deidara también—... Tuvimos suerte...

El nuevo paisaje se ve mucho más árido y está lleno de formaciones rocosas con formas caprichosas, que las tormentas se han encargado de moldear durante millones de años. Deidara camina hacia una cuya forma le recuerda a la nube de hongo de una detonación y se sienta en la sombra. El Uchiha hace lo mismo, pero está demasiado cansado como para protestar. Busca la cantimplora de bambú entre sus cosas y apaga la sed que ha surgido después de la carrera.

Deidara siente un par de ojos clavados en él. Al girar el cuello se encuentra con el mohín y la mirada de cachorrito triste del chico. Mira la cantimplora, luego a él y luego de nuevo a la cantimplora. Es su única agua, por eso Deidara se sorprende a sí mismo ofreciéndosela.

—¡Gracias!

Se la arrebata de las manos y empieza a beber, su garganta se contrae y se expande con cada trago.

—Ya vale, no te la acabes, hm. A saber cuando vamos a encontrar agua otra vez.

No en esa zona, eso está claro. Lo más importante en supervivencia, o eso le enseñaron en su día, era encontrar una fuente de agua potable. Deidara piensa que ojalá no sea tan difícil como encontrar la piedra. Cuando el chico le pasa de nuevo la botella, nota que pesa mucho menos. El muy fresco se ha bebido casi todo.

—Lo siento —dice—. Pero para tener éxito hay que estar en plena forma. Por cierto me llamo Obito. Tú te llamas Mokumi. ¿A que sí?

—¿¡Qué!? —antes de guardar la cantimplora, Deidara lee las tres sílabas talladas cerca del borde—. Eso es la marca del artesano que la hizo.

—Ups. Es que la mía lleva mi nombre —Obito desvia su atención a las piedrecitas del suelo, toma una, la examina y después de unos segundos la lanza lejos—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—El gran y genial Deidara, hm.

—¿Te puedo llamar Deidara a secas?

—Hmmm... Nop.

Obito se ocupa en darle vueltas a otra piedra. Una con un cristalito verde pegado.

—Esta es bonita —dice—. Ojalá fuera la mía, estoy harto de buscar pero no voy a rendirme.

Él, que acaba de empezar, está más motivado. No hay muchas piedras en esa zona desértica de arena blanca como la sal.

—La mía no está aquí —contesta Deidara.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé, pero Onoki-sensei siempre nos cuenta que hay que guiarse por el instinto en lugar de ver con los ojos o algo así. Voy a ir a buscar en otra área, como esa montaña que se ve más allá —Deidara señala al este—. Ese sitio me gusta más, hm.

—Yo compré un mapa antes de entrar —Obito busca en sus bolsillos, saca un papel doblado varias veces y comienza a desdoblarlo—. Pero no me ha ayudado mucho. Y antes de que me preguntes si nos han enseñado orientación en la academia de Konoha, sí me han enseñado. Tal vez el mapa está mal.

—Ese mapa no sirve para nada, hm. Te han estafado, es una estafa muy común entre los turistas.

Deidara ni se molesta en examinar el mapa para saberlo. Al final, son más recuerdos de Iwa que cosas que te pueden ser útiles, igual que la guía de minerales y gemas y su significado correspondiente.

—¿¡C-cómo que me han estafado!?

—La Planicie de Senzu no es un lugar normal. Es una tierra sagrada, controlada por seres semi divinos expertos en genjustu. Está en constante cambio. Los mapas no sirven aquí.

—Ya decía yo —Obito hace una bola con el papel y la lanza unos metros—. Pero mejor verle el lado positivo. Al menos es reconfortante confirmar que no era fallo mío.

—¡No tires basura aquí, hm! ¡Vas a hacer que se enojen! —Esa bola de papel podría serle útil, Deidara la toma y se la guarda. Después de todo Obito no la quiere, no hay nada malo en ello—. He decidido que puedes venir conmigo. Mejor nos vamos ya, en este lugar no hay agua y dudo que haya comida. Crucemos antes de que nos pille la noche por ahí.

Obito se pone de pie de un salto.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Me esforzaré! ¡No te defraudaré!

Sus pies van dejando dos hileras paralelas de huellas en la arena blanca. Detrás de ellos, el sol va cayendo y acercándose más y más al horizonte. De vez en cuando, Obito ve una piedra y va a recogerla para después tirarla de nuevo decepcionado. Deidara las ignora todas, completamente convencido de que ninguna de esas es la suya. Está algo cansado y su estómago vacío protesta de vez en cuando, pero la montaña se ve cada vez más cerca y no se fía de pasar la noche ahí.

La caminata le ha servido para conocer más a Obito, ha descubierto que estaba en Iwa por los exámenes de Chuunin hasta que su equipo fue eliminado. Como aún quedaba en el proceso gente de Konoha, su equipo se aburría, su compañero decidió entretenerse buscando su Piedra del Corazón y la encontró. A Obito le dio envidia y se coló en la Planicie de Senzu sin decirle nada a nadie.

—Eso fue hace dos días —sigue contándole—. A Kakashi le costó muy poco así que pensé que sería algo más fácil. Llegué a pensar que no saldría de aquí otra vez, hasta que te vi.

—Buen trabajo permaneciendo con vida dos días, hm.

—No fue fácil. El primer día un tigre casi me come vivo. Y no sabes el miedo que da este lugar por la noche, con todos esos sonidos extraños y... He dormido muy poco, pero no estoy cansado. El estrés me mantiene alerta —una piedra se interpone en el camino de Obito y en lugar de revisarla, la patea—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Estaba harto de esperar. En Iwa todos tenemos cita para esto. La mía aún no llegaba pero quería tener mi piedra ya. Además tenemos prohibido entrar con más gente, porque sólo basta que uno encuentre la Piedra del Corazón para que el genjustu que envuelve este sitio se interrumpa y los demás puedan salir, y el Tsuchikage no quiere eso, hm. Por eso nos prueba por separado.

—Pero entonces tu familia se debe estar preocupando mucho por ti. ¿Sabe alguien que has venido?

—Le dejé una nota a mi madre. Todo está bien.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo no le dejé una nota a Minato-sensei. Como mi plan era estar de vuelta ese mismo día...

La luz cae a la misma vez que el sol comienza a ocultarse. En los límites del desierto, el paisaje cambia gradualmente, parches de tierra del color del chocolate apareciendo entre la blanca arena. Después, una zona pedregosa que los hace detenerse y mirar con hastío los miles de guijarros ante sus pies. Deidara da una patada, buscando algo interesante que pudiera estar enterrado.

—Una vez alguien estuvo siete meses aquí, hm —Deidara patea más piedras pero nada llama su atención—. Y otros ni siquiera han vuelto.

—Saldremos de aquí viejos como el Tercer Tsuchikage —dice Obito.

—Espero salir antes de eso.

—¡No te preocupes! Si encuentro mi piedra antes que tú, te ayudaré a buscar la tuya. No voy a irme y dejarte aquí solo. Me has salvado la vida.

Deidara prefiere que eso no pase. Que un Uchiha le de masticada una prueba tan esencial para su crecimiento como shinobi.

—Es cosa mía encontrar mi piedra. Y es cosa de cada uno encontrar su piedra, sino, se organizarían expediciones en grupos.

Ahora están al pie de la montaña y con menos luz aún. Deidara escoge un lugar resguardado entre piedras para acampar.

—Alguna razón debe haber para que nos hayamos encontrado aquí —insiste Obito—. Mi sensei dice que los amigos están para apoyarse.

Deidara mira al chico y no se atreve a decir nada que borre de la cara su sonrisa amable.

—Se nos va a hacer de noche. Ayúdame a conseguir leña, hm.

—¡A la orden!

Le da vueltas a la palabra en su mente unos minutos más. Amigos... Obito tropieza y se cae. Al levantarse lo mira y dice que está bien, al menos ha encontrado la primera rama. Él sacude la cabeza en desapruebo, pero un amago de sonrisa estira hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios.

Deidara comienza por despejar la zona de cualquier cosa que pueda prender y hace un círculo de piedras para contener el fuego mejor. Obito le va pasando ramas, que él va organizando según aprendió en las clases. Después saca las cerillas de su mochila junto con el mapa inservible, metió el papel entre los troncos, arrastra la cerilla por el costado de la caja y acerca la llama que acababa de prenderse al papel. Obito acude a calentarse las manos, en la llamarada que asciende y baila en el aire, al crujido de la madera que arde.

—Hubiera matado por una hoguera las otras dos noches —dice.

—¿Por qué no hiciste una?

—No quería llamar la atención. Cuando se va solo es mejor pasar desapercibido. ¿Ves? Ir juntos hace las cosas más sencillas.

Deidara decide que no le hubiera gustado pasar la noche así.

—Esto es como estar de acampada, hm.

Se sienta en el suelo y cruza las piernas. Luego abre su mochila y sacar de ella uno de los paquetes de tiras de cecina que compró. Lo deshace, toma la mitad y se las pasa a Obito.

—¡Gracias! —se mete varias en la boca y mastica—. Itamakimafffu.

Él sólo se come las suyas sin más ceremonias. Los modales no importan tanto cuando uno está en una situación como esa. Sólo queda un poco de agua en la botella. Deidara echa un trago y le da el resto a Obito.

—¡Me pido el primer turno para montar guardia! —dice—. Quiero compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Como tú quieras.

Deidara se levanta y camina unos metros. No ve mucho más allá, así que no puede distinguir cual es el mejor sitio por el que ir mañana. La cecina le ha dado un poco de sed que no ha podido calmar. Más les vale encontrar algo mañana. Un río, un lago, o que llueva un poco.

—Se ven muchos árboles en esta montaña. Quizá haya un manantial en alguna parte, hm.

Le contesta un ronquido. Deidara mira hacia atrás y ve a Obito acurrucado en el suelo, completamente inconsciente. Menudo desastre, piensa mientras vuelve junto a él y se sienta.

—Si estabas cansado podrías haberlo dicho, tonto. No es como si tuviera sueño.

* * *

Su Piedra del Corazón tenía que estar en un lugar difícil, Deidara está convencido de ello. Sin chakra, escalar la pared de la montaña se vuelve más peligroso y difícil, pero él lo hace igual. Tal vez una de esas piedras diseminadas en la pequeña cornisa sea la suya.

Deidara estira el brazo para agarrarse a otro saliente en la roca, flexiona la rodilla y pone el pie en un hueco superior. Calcula con cuidado sus movimientos hasta que consigue alcanzar la cornisa.

—¡Deidara! —unos metros por debajo de él, Obito viene corriendo—. ¡Tenías razón! ¡Hay un río! ¡Un río y una cascada! ¡Y se puede pescar! ¡Ven rápido!

—¡Ya bajo, hm!

Lleva medio día sin beber agua y pensar en ello sólo le ha dado más sed.

Ninguna de las piedras parece tener nada especial. Decepcionado, Deidara las deja caer una por una y comienza a descender. Obito ha desaparecido otra vez y él espera que al menos esté esforzándose en atrapar la comida. Pero al seguir por el sendero que había tomado Obito, ve toda su ropa tirada en la orilla y a él dentro del agua.

—Cuidado que una sanguijuela no te muerda el culo, hm —bromea.

—Ya necesitaba un baño. Recuerda que este es mi tercer día aquí —Obito se sumerje y aparece otra vez cerca de la orilla—. ¿Vienes?

—No suena mal. Tal vez más tarde.

—Aquí también hay piedras. Puede que una de estas sea la que estamos buscando.

Deidara se arrodilla, hace un cuenco con sus manos, lo llena de agua y bebe. Repite la acción hasta que se sacia. Llena también las botellas, la suya y la de Obito ya que él parece más ocupado en darse un chapuzón. Tiene gracia, todo el tiempo Onoki-sensei diciéndole que era el alumno más irresponsable que había tenido nunca, pero al lado de ese chico, mierda... Al lado de ese chico es un jodido ninja modelo.

Y la envidia se lo come al verlo ahí pasándolo bien, pero necesita echarse algo sustancioso al estómago que no fuera fruta o tiras de cecina secas. Toma un kunai y sigue la orilla hacia la pequeña cascada que cae en varios y finos chorros desde el nivel superior. El musgo del fondo hace que el agua se vea ligeramente verdosa y pronto localiza el lomo moteado de una trucha arcoíris semi-camuflada ahí.

Apunta, se concentra y dispara. El limo que se levanta ensucia el agua y hace que pierda de vista su objetivo. Espera impaciente unos segundos y por fin la ve, ensartada en el fondo del río por el kunai. Recupera el arma y la agarra por la cola.

—Vamos, sal de ahí un poco. Mira lo que tengo, hm —levanta su captura en el aire y ve algo salir del agua detrás de Obito. Algo gigantesco—. ¡Obito, sal del agua!

Asustado, el chico mira hacia atrás. Un pez gato gigante se lanza sobre él con la boca abierta. Deidara le lanza el almuerzo y el monstruo parece contentarse. Obito salta fuera del agua y se viste a toda prisa.

—¿¡Dei!? ¡Me salvaste otra vez!

—¡No estás aquí de excursión! —lo regaña y le lanza un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva que Obito atrapa al vuelo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Estar aquí no significa que tenga que descuidar mi higiene! ¿¡Cómo iba a saber!?

Ambos lanzan el kunai a la vez. La explosión múltiple consigue ahuyentar al monstruo, que se fue por donde vino.

—Espero que consigas pescar algo en los siguientes dos minutos, si es que ese bicho no ha asustado a toda nuestra comida, hm.

—¡No seas tan gruñón! ¡Al menos estamos bien!

Deidara se distrae con otra visión. Algo los mira desde detrás de un árbol. Es un lobezno, del tamaño de un perro grande. Es un alivio que no sea un adulto o les tocaría tener que luchar otra vez.

—Hey, mira eso —dice en voz baja.

El lobezno se va corriendo. El chico no responde. Deidara se voltea en su dirección. Las mochilas están ahí, pero de Obito no hay ni rastro.

* * *

Obito ha dejado por demasiado tiempo que Deidara se lleve una impresión errónea de él. Pero eso acaba ahí. Si lo deja más tiempo, su nuevo amigo va a cansarse de él. Debe pescar algo a como de lugar. Con su sharingan, podrá ver todos sus movimientos, no importa lo escurridizos que sean va a hacerlo.

—¡Verás como voy a conseguir la comida antes de que puedas terminar de montar la hoguera! —Obito mira hacia atrás y no ve a nadie. El corazón le da un vuelco—. ¿Deidara?

No está. Tampoco las mochilas.

—¡Deidara! —grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Si ya se ha hartado de él, podría habérselo dicho. Y no tenía por qué haberlo dejado ahí solo. Obito quiere llorar. No consigue caerle bien a nadie y está seguro de que Rin sólo lo aguanta por pena. Como no tiene fuerzas para asimilar que está solo de nuevo y muy posiblemente condenado, se sienta al borde del río y mira el agua correr. No está seguro, pero se le figura que a penas hace ruido. También el rumor de la brisa agitando las hojas parece haberse apagado.

¿Y si Deidara no lo ha abandonado? ¿Y si está en peligro?

De un salto se pone de nuevo en pie y activa el sharingan. El inusual rizo amarillento envuelve su campo de visión, deformando ligeramente las cosas. Obito tarda un par de segundos de confusión en reconocer el genjutsu. Deidara está ahí, ahora lo ve, pero Deidara parece no poder verlo a él.

—¿¡Dónde estás!? —dice él.

—¡Dei! ¡Estoy aquí!

No obtiene reacción ninguna. Lo observa agacharse, recoger su ropa y meterla en la mochila. Lo que ha aprendido sobre genjutsu es que varias formas de romperlo y si una no funciona, otra lo hará. Ninguna técnica es infalible, mucho menos para su sharingan. Si el genjutsu ha aparecido donde antes no había nada, significa que alguien o algo lo ha lanzado. Sólo debe de encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué no entrené más mi sharingan cuando lo conseguí? —se queja.

Obito lo intenta de todos modos. Busca en el aire aquellos puntos donde la técnica se nota más saturada y los sigue. Le cuesta relativamente poco y pronto se da cuenta que es como seguir un rastro. Después de seguir cuesta arriba un rato, Obito ve un lobo. Es de gran tamaño, a pesar de tener los rasgos faciales de un cachorro. Obito no quiere pensar en como será de adulto.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Has hecho tú esto!?

El cachorro huye y él sigue persiguiéndolo.

—¡Detente! —grita en vano.

Por supuesto que no va a obedecer, qué tontería. Aprieta el paso, lo alcanza y se echa sobre él, agarrándose a su cuello. El cachorro da un lastimoso chillido y se intenta soltar pero Obito no lo suelta. Nunca se ha montado en un caballo enojado pero piensa que debe ser muy similar a eso.

—Rompe el genjutsu, vamos. Tengo que encontrar a mi amigo.

Después de patear y retorcerse un poco, el lobo se resigna. Obito ve desaparecer la cortina ondulada que cubría su campo de visión hasta ese momento.

—¡Mal chico! —lo regaña con voz firme, pero pronto se ablanda, después de escuchar el leve y agudo gimoteo—. Aww, buen chico. Buen chico.

El cachorro mueve la cola mientras se deja rascar detrás de las orejas.

—Me ayudarás a buscar a Deidara... ¿Vale? —en cuando dice eso, el lobo se da la vuelta y se aleja—. ¡Está bien, vete! ¡Pero es tu culpa que lo haya perdido!

Obito no se ha dado cuenta que todos los árboles de ese lado de la montaña están secos. Y que hay una calavera humana al pie de uno de esos. Un escalofrío eriza la piel de sus brazos. Tiene que encontrar a su amigo.

—¡Deidara! —grita y echa a correr por donde vino.

Lo sigue llamando mientras corre. Lo busca en el río y en los alrededores y luego sigue un sendero cuesta arriba en dirección al nacimiento.

—¡Deidara!

Su preocupación se convierte en pavor. Obito asciende a toda prisa sin detenerse a pesar de estar falto de aliento.

—¡Obito!

—¡Dei! —mira en todas direcciones, intentando detectar cualquier tipo de movimiento con el sharingan.

—¡Ayúdame!

Deidara está en apuros y ciento y una tragedias se pasan por la cabeza de Obito.

—¿¡Dónde estás!?

—¡Me perdí! ¡El paisaje cambió y no vi el barranco y...!

Obito localiza dicho barranco y se acerca al borde. Deidara está ahí, en una cornisa que sobresale de la pared casi vertical.

—¡Te sacaré de ahí! —exclama Obito.

Se recuesta en el suelo boca abajo y estira el brazo. Se pregunta si será suficiente.

—He perdido las mochilas, hm. Tuve que tirarlas al vacío.

— Deja de preocuparte por eso! —lo apremia Obito y un pedazo de cornisa se desprende en ese momento—. ¡Dame la mano!

Deidara estira el brazo y le toma la mano. Se agarra a un pequeño saliente con la otra y se impulsa. Obito tira hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo no poder usar chakra. El saliente se rompe, el corazón de Obito da un vuelco cuando Deidara queda colgando de su mano. Pero entonces algo sucede, la roca desprendida que ha quedado en su mano comienza a brillar. Su amigo parece más sorprendido por este hecho que porque su vida penda de un hilo. Obito no pensaba soltarlo de todos modos, pero siente como si debiera regañarle por eso.

—¡Es mi piedra del corazón!

—¡Dei, céntrate! —Obito está cansado por el esfuerzo—. No quiero verte hecho papilla ahí abajo.

Deidara se guarda la piedra en un bolsillo y agarra otro saliente. En cuanto lo tiene arriba, ambos se abrazan.

—¡No me asustes así! —Obito lo estrujó fuerte mientras en sus brazos. Se sentía algo mareado. Deidara sacaba la piedra de su bolsillo, de la que emanaba una fuerte luz dorada—. ¿Me has dado un dolor de cabeza y no vas a decir nada?

—Gracias por salvarme. Casi no lo cuento.

Obito hace un mohín.

—No me gusta que lo digas tan casualmente.

— Pero confiaba en ti, hm —su mandíbula se aflojó y Obito se sintió entre liviano y eufórico—. Te veías tan serio ahí arriba, tan preocupado —Deidara lo miró y él frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus ojos?

—¿Qué les ha pasado?

—Tenían dos de esas... Cosas negras. Ahora hay tres.

Se puso de pie, sin importarle ya su mareo sabiendo que esa era la razón del mismo.

—¿¡Desperté el tercer tomoe!?

Obito no podía esperar a presumirlo delante de la gente de su clan que no daba un ryo por que lo despertase si quiera. Detectó el vuelo de un mosquito en el aire y con un movimiento rápido lo atrapó en su mano. Varios segundos después, lo liberó, riendo con orgullo.

—Parece que ha pasado algo importante, hm.

—¡Mi sharingan acaba de volverse mejor aún! Hay algunos jonin en mi clan que ni siquiera tienen el segundo aún. Ya verán cuando vean esto.

—Entonces, ha merecido la pena venir aquí, hm. No encontramos tu piedra del corazónaún pero te has vuelto más fuerte.

Con una estrella arrojadiza de cuatro puntas, Deidara rasca los fragmentos de piedra que no brillan. Obito apaga el sharingan y va a curiosear. Aún no se acostumbra a la gran cantidad de información que sus nuevos ojos recaban de su entorno y que su cerebro debe procesar.

—Compré también una guía de piedras del corazón. Si aún la tuviera podríamos haber buscado cuál es la tuya.

—Es pirita —contesta Deidara—. Cristal de pirita.

—Nerd.

Vuelve a arrodillarse junto a él para verla mejor. Deidara le saca la lengua.

—Hay mucha minería en los alrededores de Iwa, todo el mundo sabe eso.

—Es hermosa —Obito pasa el pulgar por la superficie del caótico cúmulo de cubos—. Felicidades por haberla encontrado.

Pero hubiera estado bien haber encontrado ambas.

—Ahora queda la tuya —dice Deidara.

—Seamos realistas. No tenemos provisiones y dudo que aguantemos mucho tiempo sin ellas. Piensa que yo también he sacado algo de esto al final, no voy a volver con las manos vacías. Y he hecho un nuevo amigo.

Deidara guarda de nuevo su piedra, se pone en pie y se sacude el polvo de la ropa.

—Y los amigos se ayudan. Ahora que sé como salir de aquí no es como si estuviéramos tan aislados del exterior. De aquí no nos vamos sin tu piedra, hm.

Obito siente que va a llorar de emoción de un momento a otro.

—Gracias —aún apreciando su ayuda, se sigue sintiendo mal por él, como si no fuera justo arrastrarlo en su búsqueda ahora que la suya ha terminado—. Pero si no la conseguimos encontrar a la noche, nos vamos.

* * *

Deidara dijo que sí para no discutir con Obito y poder usar ese tiempo en algo más útil como por ejemplo, buscar su piedra del corazón. Pero no piensa salir de ahí sin ella por mucho que el otro insista. El sol está a punto de ponerse y la luz comienza a disminuir. Como no tienen más cerillas, tendrán que encender el fuego frotando dos palos. Al menos no están lejos del río y han encontrado gran cantidad de arbustos con bayas.

—¡Agh! ¡Me rindo! —Obito se deja caer de rodillas al suelo tras llegar a la cima y revisar unas cuantas piedras sin éxito—. ¡Ya no puedo más, esto es imposible!

—Hace media hora decías que presentías que estaba cerca —le recuerda Deidara.

—Fue mi imaginación, estoy seguro de ello —agarra la primera piedra que encuentra y la señala con el dedo—. Tú... ¡Tú serás mi piedra del corazón a partir de ahora! ¡No hay más que hablar!

Deidara no puede evitar reír mirando como Obito besa la piedra y la abraza contra su pecho.

—Sabes que no es así como funciona, hm.

—Pues ahora sí. Esta será mi piedra porque yo lo digo —se levanta y se la guarda en el bolsillo con decisión—. Ya vámonos de aquí.

Al dar un paso más, tropieza con otra y dando un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, cae al suelo. Deidara observa como dicha piedra se ilumina un momento al entrar en contacto con el pie de Obito.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí está!

Obito se da la vuelta con rapidez, olvidándose de quejarse.

—¿¡Dónde!? ¡Yo no veo nada!

—¡Es una de esas, hm! ¡La acabo de ver iluminarse!

Obito las toca todas hasta dar con la que es. La sostiene en su mano, mirándola como si se hubiera quedado bobo, sin poder reaccionar.

—Dime que no estoy soñando, Dei —La piedra de Obito es muy diferente a la suya. Es roma y ovalada, negra y brillante—. ¿Pero por qué la tuya se ve tan bien y la mía tiene que ser negra?

—Es azabache —le dice Deidara. Ante la mirada confusa de Obito, decide contarle un poco más—. Hace millones de años, esa piedra fue un árbol.

—Y estuvo todo ese tiempo aquí esperando por mí...

—A mí me parece que te va bien. Podrás llevarla a un artesano para que te haga un medallón con ella. Mucha gente en Iwa lo hace.

—De momento me gusta así —Obito le pasa los dedos por la superficie, como si intentara quitarle el polvo. Luego suspira—. Y esta aventura ya llegó a su fin. Me lo he pasado bien.

—¡Pero si has estado todo el rato quejándote! —le recuerda Deidara.

—Ya todo salió bien. Ya no tengo queja —Obito se guarda la piedra—. Me escribirás... ¿Verdad? No quiero que esta amistad acabe aquí.

—Sí. Podemos hacer eso, hm. Mejor nos vamos, ahora que tenemos las piedras me gustaría dormir en un lugar decente esta noche.

A Deidara tampoco le gusta la idea de que todo acabe así. Sus aldeas no son aliadas, pero tampoco son enemigas. No hay motivo ninguno por el que no los dejen ser amigos. Bajan de la cima justo cuando empiezan a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

—Y te mandaré muchos regalos. ¡Te mandaré comida típica de Konoha!

—Vale, pero no recargues demasiado al mensajero.

—¿Me visitarás?

—¿No te estás emocionando de más con todos esos planes, hm?

Obito le pasa el brazo por el hombro y ríe. Deidara hace lo mismo. Le gusta cuando la gente se emociona de más por las cosas. Tal vez en Konoha sea más apreciado.

—Siempre me dicen que me entusiasmo de más. Entonces, antes de pensar en visitas celebremos que Obito y el gran y genial Deidara se encontraron. Después ya pensaremos en el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar.

—¿Y las piedras del corazón? ¿No vamos a celebrar eso también? —pregunta Deidara.

—Oh. Es verdad. Eso también, supongo.

Deidara sonríe, satisfecho con la respuesta.

* * *

**Tenía dos ideas para este prompt. Una era una continuación a un oneshot que escribí una vez llamado "bienvenido". Donde Obito y Deidara se unen a un Akatsuki "bueno". Un Akatsuki como la idea original que tuvo Yahiko antes de que muriera y Obito se aprovechase de eso para manipular a Nagato. Lo descarté porque no se ajustaba del todo a la premisa. La tercera guerra sí ocurrió ahí, aunque acabó mucho antes. Así que decidí hacer este.**

**La idea es bastante reciente jajaja. Buscando info sobre Iwa en el canon, me informaron de que hay un arco de Boruto que transcurre en Iwa. No he visto Boruto, y no planeo hacerlo, pero quería la info sobre Iwa para tener más headcanons. Leí de qué iba todo y conocí a algún que otro personaje nuevo. Una de esas nuevas cosas que dscubrí sobre Iwa fue la piedra del corazón. Y ahí me puse a imaginar si Dei también salió a buscarla y cual sería. Elegí pirita y Lybra eligió azabache para Obito :D **

**Quería escribirlos también de mayores ya siendo senseis de su propio equipo. Pero será en otra ocasión. Tal vez. Ahí queda.**

**¡La Tobidei Week se acabó! La recopilación de fanarts y fanfics está como siempre en tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com Ahora solo me queda terminar lo que he empezado.**

**Gracias por leer y por apoyar a este bello pairing.**


End file.
